Shinobi of the Old Republic
by SaphireShade
Summary: There are no accidents, there is only the Force." Naruto scowled, "Well, I'm telling you, me getting sent to Taris was one big accident. I refuse to believe that a higher power is controlling what I do!" Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Naruto, or SWKotor

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Naruto, or SWKotor. Those belong to Kishimoto, George Lucas, LucaseArts, Bioware and anything else that works on them.

**Okay, I know I've started many fanfictions and B.O.B isn't on hold, well it is. But it's because I'm too lazy to finish typing it. I've got to get to that… but I'm improving on other things and enjoying my summer. So chapters will be long (I hope…) but updates will be random. I may update anywhere from 2 days to 100 days, or longer. Really the point of this fanfiction is to get it out of my head. Maybe I'll continue it if I get reviews, then again maybe not. Like I've said before: I AM LAZY.**

**But anyway I want to open my new fanfiction: SHINOBI OF THE OLD REPUBLIC!**

**XoXoXoX**

Shinobi of the Old Republic

By _Saphireshade_

Chapter One: The Secret of the Fourth!

XoXoXoX

_It is six months after Taka teamed up with Akatsuki to take down the last two __Jinchuuriki._ _Akatsuki was unsuccessful in finding Uzumaki Naruto because he was training with the toads and Kakashi to surpass Jiraiya as the toad sage. Also in those six months, Taka led by Uchiha Sasuke failed to capture the other remaining Jinchuuriki. This Jinchuuriki was as slippery as a snake so to say. Needless to say the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi sought out Uzumaki Naruo to join together against the threats of Akatsuki and Taka._

_With Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi returned to Konoha to prepare for their hunters. Within weeks Akatsuki and Taka appeared at the gates of the hidden leaf village for a full out assault. Behind them were endless amounts of rain, mist and sound ninja. Caught very unprepared Konoha had very little time to gather its forces and allies for this assault. Suna and Taki were the only two nations to respond in time to the Godaime's plea. Iwa rejected plea's from both sides to join the battle while Kusa and Kumo arrived two days into the siege and turned the tide in Konoha's favor for a short while. Until Taka and Akatsuki breached the walls of the village and sought out the last two Junchuuriki._

_Caught unprepared, yet again, by this new plan, Naruto and the other were forced to flea from the battle field and ended up on top of the head of the Yondaime Hokage. Alone and weary the two are corned by twelve enemies._

XoXoXoX

Naruto swore as he flipped off of Samehada and created a shadow clone to pull him away from a few paper kunai thrown by Konan, the blue-haired woman of Akatsuki. As he reached the ground he formed a perfect Rasengan in his hand and brought it up to counter a Chidori done by the mask wearing member of Akatsuki, Tobi… or Madara, or the Mizukage. The man had many titles and also possessed the Sharingan. An explosion forced the two away from each other and Naruto landed next to a female wielding two snake-like swords. She was channeling a dark green chakra into each and deflecting Sasuke's chakra sword with ease. Her black hair was tied into a single bun to keep it from getting into her eyes and she wore a dark green spandex suit under a jounin's vest.

"Yamara!" Naruto yelled and created a shadow clone. Yamara's green eyes never left Sasuke, yet she nodded and preformed a seal-less kawarmi with the clones. An evil glint appeared in Naruto's eyes. **"****Bunshin Daibakuha!"**

**The shadow clone exploded in Sasuke's face and the Uchiha leapt backwards, his face covered in ashes. The two Jinchuuriki didn't have one second to breathe before the five bodies of Pein attacked them using a perfect display of teamwork. One Pein ran forward and drove a kunai into Yamara's ribs. Yamara gasped and fell to her knee's, the kunai still rammed into her ribs even as she skewered that Pein on her blades. The Pein fell over to the ground dead.**

**"No!" Naruto grabbed onto Yamara and let the Kyuubi's chakra flow through his chakra coils and throw back the rest of Pein. He pulled the kunai out of her ribs and the wound began to close as the Hachibi's chakra protected it's user.**

**"Thanks," Yamara said and stood taking up a kenjutsu stance. "Ready?"**

**Naruto nodded and fell into a taijutsu stance. "Yeah."**

**With a new flow of demonic chakra the two ran foreward to attack the Pein's.**

**XoXoXoX**

**Twenty feet below the fighters, deep within the stone head of the Yondaime something reacted to the flow of demonic chakra. Crack's appeared on the stone head and began to connect and spread.**

**XoXoXoX**

**Tsunade looked up from her post at the walls of the village as she heard the stone cracking. She noticed the crimson and emerald chakra's spinning higher into the air.**

**"Kakashi!" she yelled just as the man was prepared to jump back into the battle. "The monument!"**

**Next to the Hokage stood Gaara, the Kazekage. His eyes opened wider at the chakra. "Let's go!"**

**"Gaara! We have to stay here, we can send a squa-!"**

**"Tsunade! Akatsuki's leader is up there! I recognize the chakra! We must go or Naruto and Yamara will die!"**

**XoXoXoX**

**The ground underneath everyone's feet fell away, causing Akatsuki, Taka and the Junchuuriki to fall with it. Suddenly a golden light filled to air and in a flash, they all disappeared.**

**XoXoXoX**

**Tsunade was dumbstruck as half of the Hokage Monument disappeared, along with the chakra signatures. "That was…"**

**Kakashi finished for the stunned kage. "Hirashin no Jutsu."**

**"But to where?" Gaara asked. Where indeed.**

**XoXoXoX**

Carth Onasi sighed as he sat in the empty apartment on the planet of Taris. It had been about six hours since him and his unknown female companion had crash landed on the planet and she had yet to awaken. It was quiet… he didn't even hear the woman breathing. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the room. Carth jumped to his feet, tripping over his coat as he pulled his blaster from it's holster and fired wildly at the two figures that had appeared from the flash.

Naruto rolled and pushed an unconscious Yamara away from the bolt of energy, causing it to sink into the floor between them. Quickly the ninja pulled out a kunai from his pouch and threw it at their attacker.

Carth ducked under the knife, causing it to sink deeply into the wall.

Naruto took advantage of the opening and appeared behind Carth with a kunai poised to slit the mans throat. Carth also reacted and held his blaster to Naruto's face, finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Who the hell are you?" Both men asked at the same time.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto answered first.

"I'm Carth Onasi, and tell me what you're doing here before I blast you," Carth said calmly, but on the inside he was ready to have a nervous breakdown, this was too much to happen in one day.

"Uh, where is here?"

"You're on the planet Taris."

Naruto's eyes widened. "P-planet? As in, not Earth?"

"Earth? I've never heard a planet named earth, but that's usually the name for a live giving planet. Why would it be a name."

"What do you mean you've never heard of Earth?" Naruto asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"That's not a planet I've heard of and I've served with the republic, we have to know all the planets by name," Carth said, his finger never easing of the trigger.

Inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi was laughing his ass off.

"Can't you see it, brat? There was a large seal for the Hirashin inside the statue of your father! It took us to another planet!"

"Kuso," Naruto whispered.

XoXoXoX

**A few things I need to make clear, Naruto is 16. Yamara is 17. The ages of everyone else doesn't matter. Yes, the two Jinchuuriki are on Taris. The reason why will be explained later on, and where all the others were sent. Read and Review! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See top lines of chapter one

Disclaimer: See top lines of chapter one. But so I don't get sued, I do not own Naruto, or Star Wars, or KOTOR!

**Because of the single review (as of typing right now, 5:28 pm July 2****nd****) by WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk, I have decided to get off my ass playing KOTOR 2 and Republic Commando to type up chapter two! Now I've got to save this often because I'm right in the middle of the storms, thus the reason I'm inside on a summer day. And for the purpose of this chapter and the rest of the story, the woman (who in KOTOR would be the main character) started off as a soldier class. Just pointing that out.**

**Thunder roll **

**Exactly what I mean. And now I'm opening up Chapter Two of SOTOR! (Shinobi of the Old Republic!)**

XoXoXoX

Shinobi of the Old Republic

By _Saphireshade_

Chapter Two: Sith

XoXoXoX

_It has been six hours after Uzumaki Naruto (or should I say Naruto Uzuamki at this point…) and Yamara appeared in the Taris apartment occupied by two soldiers of the Republic. Carth Onasi reacted to the appearance of the two by nearly blowing them into pieces. After a short fight Naruto and Carth found themselves at a stalemate and agreed to talk peacefully once they confirmed Naruto has no idea what was going on._

_While the two waited for Yamara and Carth's unknown female companion to awake, they solved Naruto's many questions and Carth fewer ones. While Carth would tell Naruto nothing of his home world he did tell the Jinchuuriki about the Republic and the Sith forces. In turn Naruto gave Carth a quick story about his life and about the battle the brought him to Taris. He did not however tell Carth any of the village's vital secrets. _

_After three hours the two woman still had not woken up so Carth and Naruto devised a plan on what they knew about the sith. Which meant Carth told Naruto to avoided people in silver armor and Naruto agreed. After another hour Yamara woke up and had to be quickly stopped by her fellow Jinchuuriki from decapitating the Republic soldier._

_Not long after that Carth's companion woke and was quickly filled in. She revealed herself as Nima Noor, a new recruit for the Republic._

XoXoXoX

"Okay so we all know the plan?" Carth asked placing his blaster in it's holster.

"Yeah. Find the _Jedi_," Naruto fumbled over the strange word. "Save her if need be."

"Yes," Carth nodded. "But first we n-."

"To gather information about the area," Yamara interrupted him. She smirked at the look Carth gave her. "Naruto and I are ninja, this is what we do for a living."

"Okay. We have to keep a low profile. The sith are all over the city," Nima spoke grabbing a blaster rifle. "They wont stop us from walking around armed so get weapons on you."

Yamara crouched down and placed one of her sword in a sheath on her back and another in a sheath on her waist. Naruto checked to make sure his kunai pouch was still secure and nodded.

"Here," Carth tossed Naruto a spare blaster. "Pull the trigger to fire but aim first."

"Uh, okay!" Naruto flashed the nice guy pose, minus the ping.

"Let's go."

Carth pressed the button on the door and it opened.

Naruto and Yamara took one step outside only to find two humanoid looking robots with blaster rifles and a man with a blaster rifle interrogating two of the weirdest looking things Naruto had every seen.

"What the hell," he whispered.

One of the creatures… whimpered something in a guttural language. The man with the two robots began laughing. Then he raised his blaster and shot one of the aliens. The alien dropped to the floor, a smoking hole in its chest.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto shouted.

The man turned around and scowled. "Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives, attack!"

The robot's turned and as one began firing at the small group of hero's. Naruto jumped backwards before using the body flicker to appear before the other alien and drive a kunai into the Sith's throat. The man glared at Naruto even as he fell to the ground, dead. Naruto looked towards the others to find two broken metal bodies that had once been the robots.

"Stupid robots," Yamara muttered.

Nima corrected her with a quick word that sounds like "Droids." Then she listened as the alien behind Naruto thanked them.

"Uh… what did it say?"

"He said thanks, and he'll take care of the sith bodies. Let's get out of here before a crowd forms," Nima said before running past Naruto and letting her raven colored hair whip him in the face.

Naruto stood next to Carth as Nima engaged in conversation with a human looking alien, who had green skin and two tentacle-like things on the back of his head. "What was that thing?"

"The alien? They're called Duros. They're pretty friendly if you learn their language. And we owe them a lot. They were the first race that ever made it into space."

"Just how many languages are there?" Yamara asked.

"Over a billion," Carth said as if it was the most common thing ever. To him, it would be the most common thing ever, to Naruto and Yamara, it wasn't.

"A billion!?" they shouted. Nima and the alien stopped in their conversation to look at them before continuing.

"And him?" Yamara asked, point to the green man.

"A Twi'lek. They are like humans, but that's all I know. You see them on most planets though," Carth said.

Nima seemed to have stopped talking and turned to the two shinobi. "I bought you some vibroblades, a short sword, some grenades, a few blasters, mine, and some clothing. Here."

Naruto had a blue jumpsuit with a tan flak vest and black boots given to him. And Yamara had a similar jumpsuit given to her.

"Each of you shout take a blaster, I don't care which and a vibroblade. Your knives and swords wont do anything against a lightsaber. They will shatter."

"But nothing can break a chakra enforced blade," Yamara said, not wanting to give up her swords.

"I wouldn't want to test that theory against lightsabers. But if we can find someone experienced enough maybe we could upgrade your sword to be able to withstand a lightsaber. But for now, if you see one, use the vibroblade," Carth said. "We'll wait while you two get changed. You scream off worlder dressed like that."

XoXoXoX

Naruto and Yamara were open mouthed at the city of Taris. They couldn't get eough of looking over the edges of the walkways to look out further at the city. As the two shinobi ran around Nima looked over at Carth.

'_Something seems to be bothering him…'_ "Hey Carth, I want to know more about you," she said with a smile. Carth looked at her then sighed.

"Okay. Well, I've been a pilot for the Republic, even during the Mandalorian Wars. Even then, I've never seen anything like the slaughtering those Sith animal's have done. Not even the Mandalorian's were that senseless. My home world was on of the first attacked, and there wasn't a damn thing the Republic could do to stop it," Carth's hand went to his blaster and his knuckles slowly began to turn white.

"You talk as if it was your fault," Nima said. She had noticed his hand.

"Well, maybe it was maybe it wasn't. I don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, shouldn't we make sure those two don't get into trouble."

"Oi! Over here," Naruto shouted from across the walkway. Naruto had entered a weapons shop of some sorts. Nima sighed as she looked through what was available, then she stopped.

"I'll take, five vibroswords, that stealth field generator. No the one with sound dampening. And the Sith sniper rifle. And then three normal stealth field generators."

She threw belts at her three companions. "Stealth field generators!"

Carth smiled. "This will help later on."

Naruto frowned as he put his on. He found a red button on his and hit it. Suddenly his body disappeared. "Cool!"

"Don't abuse those," Nima said. "They only have a limited battery."

"No problem!"

"I think we should split up," Carth said. "Naruto, I want you to go with Nima, Yamara you'll come with me. We need to find any information we can on the Republic escape pods."

Naruto hit the button on his stealth field generator and nodded. Anything to help him figure out how to get back home.

XoXoXoX

About three paragraphs up was were I left off a few days ago, then the fourth came, and I spent the fifth at the beach. But here is the second chapter. It's not as long as I hoped but I'm actually surprised it's as long as it is.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
